Theos, The War Phoenix
Theos The War Phoenix is one of the most important NPC characters in the game. His first appearance is in Newground Island. His second appearance is at the Borealis Shipwreck (Second Sea) and his last appearance inside a box-like rocky wilderness island where he fights you at "1/10th" of his full power. Newground Island Once a new player enters Arcane Adventures for the first time, their first quest will be to speak to Theos on Newground Island. He will then ask you to kill 5 crazy wizards in return for a rowboat and a magic dagger so that he can "escape the island peacefully" without destroying the entire island and everyone on it. This is the first indication that he is a very powerful person. Borealis Shipwreck Once a player reaches level 100, they will spawn at the Borealis Shipwreck. You can see Theos standing near a tree on the wreck. This can be explained if the player talks to an npc in the sky islands who tells you that you got a message from Theos, telling you that he wanted to meet you at the wreck for "special training". If you talk to Theos, he will greet you, and then begin explaining about the unlocking of second and third minds. He says that if you're willing to do some training, he can unlock the second mind for you. This will result in the first training quest of 3, where you have to kill a whopping 200 gunslingers on Oblitesco Island, which usually takes players 30 minutes to an hour. Please note that you can do the training under level 100 as long as you are willing to try hard and die a lot. Training Part 1 Tips/Strategies If you're wondering how the heck you're going to kill 200 bandits with guns who have almost 800 hp, then you should give this a read. First of all, if you aren't level 100, don't even bother. It will take WAY too long without your ultimate attack and you can't even unlock your second mind at the end of the training without being level 100. Now, here's some strategies. You want to stay far away, if you get in their "aggro radius" they can quickly obliterate you one shot at a time, especially if there's more than one. The easiest way to do the quest is to stay back and fire at the gunslingers with your magic's Q attack until they die, and occasionally blast loads of them to hell with your ultimate move (from a distance). A riskier strategy is to run straight in to the middle of all the gunslingers, round all of them up, do a superjump and fire your ultimate attack directly at them. This will usually leave you with 10 gunslingers closer to completing the quest and a ridiculously low number on your health bar. This also works with the fighting style impact fist, but in my opinion it takes way too long to charge it and could get you killed with how long the animation takes to fire the move. Faster way to do it is buy the Blunderbuss and take on 1 gunslingers at a time. You can kill the bandits in less than 3 shots form blunderbuss if you fire it at point blank range Training Part 2 Tips/Strategies If you go in to the "Saloon" on Oblitesco, you will see Theos again. Talk to him to receive the second training quest, in which Theos asks you to collect 10 shards of the sea under shipwrecks. If you've completed quest one, you have to go back to the Borealis and talk to Theos there to turn in that quest or it won't be counted. A shard of the sea is a blue crystal looking object that can be found under fixed shipwrecks (ones that aren't NPC or player ships sinking, they were meant to be there). The easiest way to do this is through something called server hopping. You need to search up "Arcane Adventures First Sea" and click on that to do this. Then you need to go under the servers tab, choose one which isn't full, and pick someone's name from the player list there. Once you've memorized their name, go on to the arcane adventures title screen or in game menu and put their name in the teleport button, and teleport to them. You will spawn back at the first sea on a tiny invisible slate where you can dock your ship. There is a fixed shipwreck near to here. Sail to that, and jump underwater and you will find a shard of the sea (just run in to it to collect it). Save your progress, pick someone's name from a different server and repeat until you have ten, at which point you can go back to the Second Sea. Training Part 3 Tips/Strategies Turn in the second quest back at the Saloon on Oblitesco, and you're ready to take on the third, final, and easiest quest (if you know what you're doing). First of all, some advice: Take at least a bazooka or get ready to be burned, tossed, and vaporised by this quest in a few seconds. If you really want to do this fast then get the Cannon Fist fighting style and buy around 150-200 magic cannonballs (depending on your magic power, obviously, lower power = more cannonballs). You need to sail all the way to Ark Island, which is quite far away. It is near the rocky pillar area that has a big rock with treasure chests in the middle of it. Climb to the top of the island, cross the bridge, and you will meet Theos yet again. Talk to him, and he will tell you that you need to fight him whilst he's at 1/10th of his power. This may look easy, but it really isn't. Sail to the wilderness island that looks like a box, and you will find a tiny opening that lets you swim through (make sure you have max stamina for this!). Once you're in there, music starts raging and Theos gets triggered as he unleashes an onslaught of totally balanced attacks (<-- they're not supposed to be) that can probably two shot you. some of his other attacks aren't hard to dodge either if you're smart. You would want to bring some Deluxe HP potions as well if you're a fuckin' pansy. Two of his attacks to look out for are his Dragon Flame Pillar, which is very hard easy to dodge completely and will obliterate you if you stand in the middle of it. He also has Phoenix Fireball. Before he actually uses it, he uses his Phoenix Wings to flap very powerful winds at you, which does about 500 damage. Then he follows it up with the actual Fireball attack, which again, does around 600 damage. This is the attack that usually hits rocks because of the bug, but you always need to be on the look out for that magic circle of death. Other than that, just grab your bazooka or cannon fist style and start firing away at that triggered old man of a phoenix. Once you're done fighting him, sail back to Ark Island to turn in the final quest. He will then tell you to meet him at Iridescent Lagoon, close to Ark Island. It is an island that was ravaged by a great battle, the island is split in half by blue fire, and green lightning. They say the sea sparkles because of the amount of lightning and fire it was exposed to along with pure magic energy. Go to the shore of the island and you will find Theos. He will then tell you that he's going to unlock your second mind (which means second magic). Pick your second magic and he will begin Force choking you, as unlocking your second mind is very fucking painful, which will somehow give you the ability to use two magics. Also, you can actually choose two of the same magic which actually isn't that bad of an idea, though sometimes it glitches. You cant use your second magic's ultimate yet, you will be able to when the level capacity is raised to 200. (v1.1)